


Angel or Demon?

by ghostsinthesnow



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fallen Angel, M/M, i actually dk what to tag this as oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsinthesnow/pseuds/ghostsinthesnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im actually the worst at naming stuff idk this will center around frank who is a fallen angel who has been stuck on earth since the fall of lucifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel or Demon?

Frank rummaged through the closet in the bathroom of his family’s house. He couldn’t find his bandages anywhere, he had only put them up for the weekend, how was it possible to lose them in the three days he had been away from school?

He took a breath and huffed it out, frustrated by now with how long it was taking to find them. He would be late at best at this rate, he figured he would just have to play sick, his parents would fall for it, they always did. That was probably more because he almost never missed a day of school, hardly ever was sick, so maybe if he just spiked a fever now he could stay home. He was tempted to make himself vomit to be more believable, but he figured it wouldn’t be necessary, he could deal with what he had.

He went back to his room, and laid down in the bed, groaning with his eyes closed, he felt his skin get warmer, and he smiled, trickery was in his nature after all. “Mom,” He groaned, sounding pitiful. He furrowed his wings to his back, and pulled his blanket up to hide them.

The thing was, no one on Earth knew of his wings, he wasn’t even supposed to have wings, they were supposed to be ripped from his back with excruciating pain or something like that in his fall from heaven. There were several other angels that fell too, but it seemed like he was the only one that kept his wings, and they were more of a burden than what he had become.

You see, back in Biblical times one third of the angels in heaven fell because they sided with the angel Lucifer, Frank had no choice though, because he was threatened. Back then his heavenly name wasn’t Frank, but he had long forgotten it, after being kicked out of heaven he lost the privilege to know his language, he forgot all the names of the angels that fell with him.

He had been stuck on Earth for well over four thousand years, and yet he had only fairly assimilated with the people. He knew a lot now, but when he first fell he had never been affected by anything that affects the humans. Humans had flesh, they were subject to sin, Frank never had been, he never sinned until he came to Earth. Lust was one of the worst sins he was blamed for. Greed and wrath were next. He never learned from his habits either, always the same thing. He got kicked from one country to the next, he had changed his looks in so many ways possible

In this era he lived in now, there were plenty of books filled with how angels fell from heaven, and how they could fit any form they chose. This wasn’t the truth though, they were right about angels being immortal, but they never had a choice about how they looked, or their age, or anything for that matter. Frank was stuck as a seventeen year old for the rest of his time, and there was no controlling that.

He had managed to fake a story this time. According to what he told everyone, he was a foster kid, he floated from home-to-home being abused—he had made scars on himself to make his story more believable—until he had finally landed at this one. His mother was lovely, and his father worked a lot. They were very supportive of him, and he had a lot of freedom. He wasn’t home a lot, but that was fine by him, he just blamed being out a lot on being a teenager, that was right to do, right? And he bound his wings to his back and went to school.

At school he didn’t learn anything new, he had only heard the same thing being told for the past few millennia, hell he had even been there to see a lot of the theories being disproven. That was a regular thing, he had noticed, nothing ever stayed the same, everything changed. Facts were always proven wrong, history changed itself, and even people changed, physically for the most part.

That was another reason why he couldn’t stay in one place too long, his appearance never changed. His black hair would always stay black (except for the few times he had dyed it, including recently for his new style he had figured out was cool from his best friend). He could only stay around for a few years until he had to leave and pretend to be someone else. He changed his name each time, sometimes he would just stay in forests, and he would hide away to get away from the chaos that humans always carried with them everywhere they went. Living on Earth was tiring, pretending to be a human that was made from the dust of the earth to live among the sin was harder than he would have ever expected. He was meant to be in heaven, he was a celestial being, he was used to the order in heaven, how joyous it was there, how everything there lived in harmony, the angels sang and God ruled over them.

God wasn’t with the Earth though, Frank knew that he would end up getting tired of this place that he had created and destroy it, or at least the humans, he had already done it once, there was nothing stopping him from doing it again, Frank always wondered if God would do it again. He wouldn’t mind, that would mean he would be out of his hell on Earth.

He was thinking so much in the few minutes it took for his mother to poke her head in the door. “What’s a matter Frankie?” She said in that motherly tone that she always took, cooing almost, as if Frank wasn’t seventeen years old, well past the age of cooing.

He kept the act up, though. “I don’t feel well, I think I’m gonna puke.” He groaned and put his hand to his forehead, “I think I have a fever, I can’t go to school.” He watched her face turn worried and she left the room, the door was still open, so he assumed that she would come back.

When she did return she had a bottle of medicine, and a thermometer. She hit the button on the electric device and handed it to him. He slid it under his tongue and let it rest there, trying not to let it move around too much. He knew that he could make himself heat up to fever temperature, but he never knew if it would be too hot. The last thing he would want is to run a fever of 105o and have to go to the hospital. Luckily when it beeped the look on his mother’s face wasn’t too severe and he could tell it was a reasonable temperature.

“Poor thing, your fever is so high, there’s no way I would let you go to school like this.” She handed him the small cup of water and the two pills in her hand, “Take these, and we’ll see if we can send you tomorrow, just make sure you catch up for today too.” She left the room quickly, as if she didn’t want to catch the fever and shut the door, leaving Frank to himself.

He sat up and sprawled his wings out, to be very honest, keeping them like that was more of a pain than anything else he could think of. He sighed and stood, sure to keep quiet on his floor to be sure his mother wouldn’t hear him walking and think that he was faking, he wouldn’t want to let her know that he had faked this a lot.

He managed to find the bandages under a pile of clothes that he had left on the floor from the previous night and put them on, wondering why he was such an idiot and laughing to himself. He slipped out the window and looked at his phone. There had been a text message from his friend to meet him at the park outside of the city. He must have skipped too, he smiled and looked out the window, the second floor wasn’t far from the ground, and there was a tree branch that he could hold onto to ease his fall. He made it to the ground and started running, if he hurried he would make it to the park in less than twenty minutes.

 

When he got there he was glad to see the dark figure of his friend on a swing, gently pushing himself back and forth with his feet, looking at his phone. He slowed to a quick walk and made it to the swing beside him. “Hey.”

Gerard turned and smiled, his teeth showed and he laughed, “Dude I thought you weren’t coming, what took you so long? Mrs. Hanley giving you trouble?”

Frank shook his head and laughed a little, “Ah, no, I had to fake being sick with my mom, knowing her I’ve gotta be back home before one to be there for soup. She always gets so worried when I’m sick.”

“You should be glad,” He looked at his phone again quietly before putting it into his pocket. “I wish my mom would make me soup when I’m sick.”

Frank nodded, he was appreciative to have found a woman as nice as she was to take him in, she was definitely the only woman that he actually felt a child-like connection with, or what he thought felt like one. Gerard wasn’t as lucky as he was, he had abusive parents. He never had marks on him, so he had no proof of being abused according to the law. He was constantly told that verbal abuse was not abuse, he was suicidal, and he had attempted before.

Frank remembered that. He found him covered in his own vomit and blood. He was lucky to find him when he did. He had seen a lot of deaths, even nearly his own, but he had never seen someone kill themselves, it wasn’t something he wanted to see either. It was never someone killing themselves though, he had heard a lot about suicide, but after seeing Gerard that way he always tried to keep the word far from his mind. He was glad that Gerard was still with him, and he was glad that he was there to call the ambulance to take him to the hospital. He liked to say that he saved Gerard’s life, but really he didn’t save him, it was the doctors that pumped his stomach and stitched his arms.

Gerard never mentioned it after that. He kept jackets on, he never let his wrists show, he didn’t want anyone to see the dark scars. As far as Frank knew, no one knew that he had attempted, only the therapists he was forced to see and the doctors.

Frank never blamed him for wanting out of his life though, he would have wanted to get away to if he was in his shoes. Maybe one day Gerard would find something to live for though, Frank hoped he would, he wanted to help him find if he could, it was something he felt like he needed to do. He wanted to make Gerard happy somehow, but he wasn’t sure how he would be able to do it, but—

“Do you think Mrs. Clearborne is hot?” Gerard asked out of nowhere, distracting Frank from his thoughts.

Frank thought, the history teacher wasn’t the hottest person he could think of, but she probably wasn’t the worst looking, “I don’t know dude, maybe a little. You?”

“I think she is, but she wears so much makeup, like her face is tanner than her neck, do you think you could hint to her that she needs a lighter color?”

Frank punched Gerard in the arm, “If she thinks she looks good let her be her.”

Gerard laughed, “Okay, whatever, I was just trying to be a good person and do her a favor.”

Frank laughed, “Okay, just please don’t actually tell her that she needs lighter foundation, that’s the style now though, like people are trying to look overly tanned, it’s a thing.”

Gerard shook his head, smiling, “No, if she wanted that, she would go to a tanning salon to help her out.” He pushed himself higher on the swing, Frank could feel the air hitting him, and he kicked the ground to help himself swing. He was almost to the same height as Gerard when he heard a shriek that sounded like it came from a little kid. They both stopped swinging to look at the source, and when he found it he looked at his watch.

“Shit Gerard, it’s parents with their kids,” Frank sighed, he didn’t want to leave yet. “Do you wanna walk by that waterfall, you’ve said that it’s your favorite place in this park, right?”

Gerard nodded, and they both stood, he lead the way with Frank in tow, he nearly tripped over a kid that he didn’t see, but they quickly made it to the end of the clearing and into the trees. The park was surrounded by a forest, and inside of it there was a creek. They found the waterfall together, when they were talking and walking down the line that separated the water from the land. There were clothes and forgotten beer cans that littered the overgrown weeds, but that didn’t make it less pretty.

Frank noticed the sky was from a break in the trees, and realized he had forgotten a jacket. He didn’t smell rain, but the weather was almost unpredictable this time of year. He kept his pace, and his eyes on the ground, trying not to trip. He was clumsy, he fell a lot. His jeans had holes at the knees to prove it. Those were mainly from skateboarding, but his knees were banged up and scarred. He wondered how they were even still there.

“I think it smells nice back here.” Gerard said, his voice low, as not to disturb the squirrels and birds picking at the ground. “Earthy, or something like that. I want to draw it sometime.”

Frank knew that Gerard drew, he was an amazing artist, and his favorite thing was to watch him sketch in his art book. The first time Gerard let him watch him draw was a couple months ago, he was weird about that thing though, he only let a few very close people watch him draw, or the people in art class, but even then he liked his space. He was self-conscious about his art, but Frank didn’t understand why, he figured that everyone gets that way with something they care about. “I’d love to see it.”

Gerard grinned, a ghost of a smile hung on his lips, “I’ll let you see it when it’s done then.”

Frank smiled, and stood still, seeing the small waterfall from the side, it was tiny, maybe just a foot of a fall, but it was pretty, and it was a nice sound. He looked over at Gerard who was already sitting, he was working on taking his shoes off, and he placed his socks neatly into the shoe each belonged to. Frank sat beside him and did the same, shoving both socks into one shoe and set them aside.  

They sat next to each other, their feet in the water, which was cold, but neither of them seemed to mind. Frank enjoyed the silence, and neither of them talked for what seemed like hours.

Frank didn’t even notice how fast the time seemed to be going until he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He hadn’t focused on the time, but he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when he looked at the contact on his screen.

It was his mother, more than likely wondering where he was.


End file.
